


For A Cabin in the Woods

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arc Reactor Angst, Forehead Kisses, Horror, Illustrations, Inspired by Creepy Stories to Tell in the Dark, M/M, Tentacle Monsters, but not that kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2016 Reverse Big Bang Illustrations for nightwalker's fic A Cabin in the Woods</p>
            </blockquote>





	For A Cabin in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/gifts).



I wanted to do something creepy; these are inspired by the creepiest art I know.


End file.
